How Far
by TygerZ
Summary: It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. After all this time, what do these children of war have that's still worth fighting for? Songfic. R/Hr, NL/LL, H/D, GW/BZ


**A/N: This songfic is to Matchbox Twenty's 'How Far We've Come'. **

**What? A songfic?… yes, I know, I hadn't done one of these in awhile. So I would like to thank Telayla for getting this idea stuck in my head. **

**This also has Harry/Draco in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it. However, it's very slight, and if you squint your eyes when you read, you could pretend it was someone else… lol**

**Anyway, on with the show! XD **

**-------**

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone_

It was the warm sunlight on his face that woke him up. It was funny how when you wake up, each sense hits you separately. While first he only felt the warmth on his face, it seemed to spread through his body as he stirred. He felt hair tickling his nose, the light scent of strawberry shampoo. He opened his eyes to see her laying next to him, still tucked into his side, like she had been when they'd fallen asleep last night.

Last night….

Neville sat up suddenly, shivering as he lost the warmth of Luna's body, and the chilly breeze from the black lake hit him. _They had fallen asleep._ He struggled to remember his last conscious thought from the night before, as Luna and him laid together under the stars. They had fallen asleep like that, next to the tree that lay aside the Black Lake.

He groaned. He knew that his roommates wouldn't believe it was that innocent, even if he was telling the truth. That is, if they hadn't already sent out a search party for them.

He felt a twinge in his stomach at this thought. He knew that the chances of this were slim. No one probably noticed his disappearance last night. He knew this wasn't for lack of caring; he understood that everyone had a lot on their minds right now. There was so much tension in the air as the war came closer, and it was taking a toll on his dormitory the most, mainly because of Harry.

Not that he was unaffected by this. In fact, the thought that he was finally going to have to make his parents proud terrified him, yet at the same time, almost elated him. Still, he needed times like these with Luna, where he could relax and forget. There was no war on nights like this last one. He didn't know how Harry could deal with it all alone.

He shook Luna awake unwillingly; she looked so beautiful when she was asleep, and her eyes opened, foggy at first, and then cleared as she realized that the sun was up. She jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the castle.

She shot him a dreamy smile as they entered, and he smiled back. The night may be over, but he still had her with him.

But he couldn't stop himself now from thinking about the war; what if that smile would cease to exist?

He didn't know what his life would mean if she was gone.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? _

She wasn't scared about going home. Nothing about arriving at her house gave her any negative feelings. No, it wasn't the act of leaving that was terrifying her.

It was leaving him.

He understood though, like he always understood when it came to her, why she had to go home for the holidays this year. She didn't know when then next time she would be able to see her parents again would be. The war was coming, and they all knew it. This could be the last time she saw her parents for awhile.

Or the last time, period.

But she wasn't thinking about that right now. All she could think about was the steady beat of Ron's heart against her chest as he hugged her goodbye, the smell of his ginger hair, the warm feeling of salty tears on her cheeks that always came to her at goodbyes.

Why was it so hard to say goodbye to him? She knew she was coming back, but pulling herself out of his arms and walking towards the Hogwarts Express seemed like the end of something, although logically she knew it wasn't.

She chose a compartment that was empty. No one else that she would care for company was going home for the holidays. She stuck her face to the window, waving crazily at Ron as the train pulled away, so slowly it seemed to be taunting her. So slowly, that she almost got off.

Ron was going through the same thing on the platform. However, the train cars seemed to be moving too fast for him. He wanted them to stop, long enough at least for him to get on. Maybe if he went with her, he could stop anything fro happening., just in case the Death Eaters really did have a muggle raid, or something of the sort.

But he wasn't thinking about that right then.

He was focusing on the moment before Hermione got on the train, when he held her in his arms.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he whispered, although the train was already disappearing into the horizon.

How did he get so lucky to have someone like Hermione in his life? He never considered himself to be the special kind. That was more like Harry.

And Harry had no one.

He wished Hermione was there to explain why this was.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

Hermione knew how everything was going to end. The war was coming; the more she thought about it, the worse it sounded.

Any after everything, the six and a half years that it took for her and Ron to figure it all out and to come this far, it could all end. Just like that.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well, I believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

Neville knew that Luna lived in a world of pretend. It was her way of escaping the darkness that loomed over them. It was easier that way, to pretend. He could give her that and pretend with her.

They had come too far for him not to.

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock, but I don't really know_

_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_Started running but there's no where to run to_

"Ginny?"

He peeked his head around the corner. A clock was charming in the distance, and for all he knew, it was the clock saying: "it's ten o' clock, get to potions".

But he could care less.

She was sitting there, he knees drawn to her chest, and tears rolling down her face. She jerked at the sound of her name, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He said, steeping forwards, but not going all the way to her. It was too hard to deal with the war, and he knew that's what had brought her tears.

"Everything," she whispered. "I can't stop thinking about it all."

He nodded, as if he understood. He wished that she would see that he couldn't afford to care. It would break him.

"Blaise?" She asked, her voice cracking.

He inclined his head towards her, not meeting her gaze. He could already feel his eyes beginning to burn, and if he looked at her, tears would fall. And he wasn't sure that he would be able to make them stop.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air, to heartfelt to mess with. Talking would erase them, and they were too pure to ruin. He wanted to keep them forever.

He nodded again, and turned away. The tears were coming now, and he couldn't stop them.

Without glancing back, he ran.

He didn't know who he was running from. He didn't think it was Ginny. It was easier to think that he was running from himself.

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself _

_Said where you going man you know the world is heading for hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

Rain would be nice now. He would love nothing more than to be washed away; for the water to erase the memory of who he was, so that he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

The war was coming. It was only a matter of days now.

He was sitting beside the Black Lake, watching the storm clouds in the distance, wishing they would come closer. But they kept their distance, teasing him.

"Harry." The voice behind him made him jump. But he recognized the voice of the person, and he let them sit down beside him. He suddenly felt exhausted, and fought the urge to lean against the person.

"Everyone's saying goodbye," the person said. They sounded like they were fighting the same urge he was. "They know it's coming too."

"Are they looking for me?" He asked, unsure of what answer he wanted to hear.

"They were," the person said simply, "but they stopped after awhile. They understand that you want to be alone right now. They're thinking it must be hard for you to see everyone with someone while you have no one."

He smiled slightly.

"It's funny how blind they still are on that topic, isn't?" He said, turning to look at Draco. Draco smiled back, but it was short lived.

"What does it matter though?" He said bitterly, his tired eyes searching Harry's. "I never wanted just an ending, and that's what everyone seems so prepared for."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, sighing when Draco gave in and leaned into his chest.

"Sometimes," he whispered, his eyes burning, "that's all that does matter. The fact that you _have _someone to end things with. It's the whole "it's better to have loved and lost rather then to have never loved at all" thing."

"I'd rather not say goodbye at all," Draco said, and it sounded like his eyes were burning too.

Harry couldn't think of anything to argue that. Instead, he pressed his face into the comforting scent of Draco's hair.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

Draco wished that he could pause this moment and live it forever, but he knew that wasn't possible.

His end could be coming. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was going to find out what that meant. Soon.

But he couldn't stop thinking that he and Harry had worked too long and hard for the end to come this quickly.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how face we've come_

_Well, I believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

He couldn't find Ginny, now that it mattered. The battle was coming, he could taste it in the air, and she was no where to be seen.

He wondered if she was looking for him too.

For once more, and for probably the last time, he allowed himself to pretend. He pictured her wrapped in his arms. Closing his eyes, he whispered the words he never gave her.

"I love you too."

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_Well it's gone, gone, baby it's all gone_

_This is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool _

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you _

They were all there. All eight of them. All had a wand in one hand and their love's hand in the other, even Harry and Draco.

Because this was the time that no one was allowed to question love.

Even Blaise and Ginny.

Because right now, no one was allowed to fight love either.

They were already fighting everything else.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out _

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

The wizarding world was changing. As spells flew, bodies fell and families were ripped apart. Love was strengthened, and, along with that, fear was too.

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend _

It was easy to pretend that Harry was going to kill Voldemort, that this would end alright. It was too hard to think otherwise.

These were the children that were born into the end of a war, only to grow up into the second one. The return. The sequel.

It was easy to pretend that their purpose in life was more then to only to fight in this war.

_-------_

**A/N: *hangs head shamefully* Yes. Ginny and Blaise. I really have no idea where it came from. **

**It most likely came from the fact that Harry is taken (by our oh-so-lovely Draco), and I am sick of people sticking Ginny with Dean as a default when Harry is taken. Ginny and Dean tried it. It didn't work. **

**Plus, I believe that Ginny needs someone with more emotional depth. For some reason-- I see Blaise as a very angst-filled person. And Dean a very-- black and white person. No matter what JKR says about his mysterious past. **

**And, I'm proud to say that I got my H/D fluff in without it being so overpowering I choked on it! Woohoo! **

**Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW. It doesn't even take that long-- think of it this way: it'll take you a shorter amount of time to review then it did to read the fic! So, you made it this far, why not?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
